My little pony: Vietnam
by poptartpoole
Summary: the jungles of nam. there not the place for ponies but were there anyways.


Private first class Twilight sparkles sir." she said like she was the perfect grunt, gear down, hoof on head, the whole 9 yards, For sparkles this was all new nothing like the everfree forest, it was hotter and much more moist then back home, and the trees, the trees were so much different. Not like oak trees but palm trees. Everyone looked worn and tired from fighting so hard, They had a confused look in there eye. Why are they fighting? How long will it take for them to defeat the enemy. When will we go home? Twilight didn't see it yet. Her ranking comrade looks at her starring into his eyes a percing stare that makes her gulp. His eyes were not like his voice, his voice was the most comforting voice shes Hurd since she join the army her ranking officers voice had her feel confidant.

"welcome to the 113 I'm Captain Hartman, now sparkplug, we won't really be working together, but I like to get a sense of where everyones at but instead you will be working with Sgt. Rarity in recon. Any questions? no, at ease pony." When she Hurd, Sgt. Rarity name she got exited and thought about home, home in ponysville. Where she had her library and spike. Her younger brothers. He was to young to head to vietnam. Rarity was nicked named bullseye for her unbelievable sniping skill, the other day she killed 5 enemy's from 500 yards away to protect a allied hospital. And a few weeks ago she was counter sniping a target from 750 yards away it's the longest recorded kill for a gun in pony history. That threading precision really helped.

In the room rarity was puting on camo... Or as the females ponies call it make up. Brown like the trees, green like the leaves, and black like the midnight sky. From the looks of it she was making a pattern with the camo. She had died her hair green from once was a beautiful purple, but she looked fine. On the table other then makeup was a green m40, the standard sniper rifle even if she wasn't the normal sniper. On her side was a colt M1911A1 also a standard weapon and she kept a knife in a holster on her arm, also standard. Rarity looks in the mirror and sees Twilight looking at her and she gasps.

"O my gosh twilight." she runs up to her friend. And gives her a hug. she hugs, her equally hard. after a minute sparkles let's go but Rarity is still hugging. After a few seconds she let's go.

"it's so good to see you, I'm amazed you look good." sparkles says. "well.. darling, even In the middle of this war I still have to look fabulous." sparkles laughs and Rarity smiles. "So your a Sargent now Rarity. should I address you as my superior or my friend?"

She looks at her with a stern face. "You will address me as your friend."

"Yes sir, I mean maim, i mean Rarity." Rarity starts cracking up and twilight blushes from embarrassment. after a minute she stops laughing looks at her own weapons. "I'm about to go out scouting. I would love to have you join me as backup." she says with a smile on her face.

"I would be honored." Rarity hands her a pair of vernaculars, a compass and a map. Twilight checks her m16, her Colt M1911A1 her ammo everything, she needs for the jungle. "Well here we go." They walk in to the forest. Twilight looks at Rarity she moves through with out a snap of a twig or a crunch of a leaf, its like she's gliding on ice and Twilight try's to be as smooth as her superior but every once in a while she'll step on a leaf. Rarity gives her a stern look each time to get a point a cross. "don't make a sound." is usually what that look implied. They saw an aery of wild animals from snakes, monkeys, tigers and monsters that would make a biologist go crazy. Most deadly but non attacked the pponies. Hot for the both of them the humidity is a killer especially with the bugs around buzzing in there ears and there mouths and nose. Every step Twilight takes feels like her last, there are land mines and booby traps every where. She came close but the enemy had no dice. They weren't physically lost but both the ponies were mentally lost in the mission. Only thinking about the mission. What breaks there concentration is a gunshot ,a gun shot is a gun shot. And in war when you hear a gun shot you get your butt down.

"where did that come from." twilight whispers. "it came from over the hill." they crawl to the large hill. It's the edge of cliff large cliff at-least 100 ft tall. Down below was a large camp maybe 1500 yards away. rarity sites her scope in while twilight uses her vernaculars to see.

"well... it looks like it's the enemy camp." twilight looks at the enemy for the first time. There all lamas most tan wearing ragged and torn clothing. All welding AK-47's and there pistols theres no lama standard side arm so they use what they can. Rarity looks around and she sees what made her cringe. shot POW's."

"we need to save them." Twilight says cocking her gun. She gets up and rarity trips her. Rarity grabs her and makes her crawl back away from the cliff. Twilights mad as she backs up, she doesn't want to but she does for rarity.

"Lesson, mark it on the map. were not clear to engage twilight, I'm sorry but we can't help them darling." she goes back up to check what there doing. "o shot there about to perform an execution."

She performs a communication spell to talk to capt Hartman. a cloud of smoke appears and so does Capt Hartman's face.

"Yeah, what is It bullseye, make it quick." She replies "I found a POW(prisoner of war) camp and there going to execute the POWs. what do you want us to do."

Twilight is watching in her vernaculars. She sees a blonde hair, grey skin pony on her knees. They beat the poor pony with there guns and Every hit this pony takes twilights heart skips a beat. The pony is on the ground groaning in pain. Twilight motions rarity up as she arguing with her supirior, every inch closer she get rarity gets quieter and quieter untill it's a whisper. Rarity looks trough her scope at the grey pony with a revolver to her head.

"There going to kill her." all three of them are yelling quietly at each other as to not give the position away. Twilight has a pit in her stomach, is this what war is like, madness, confusion, an emotional roller coaster, all three think they know whats right but for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, Rarity is the only one who can do anything, twilights teleportation isn't good enough and backup won't be there quick enough, Twilight and Hartman yell and Then a shot is fired. 


End file.
